


Man With Nine Lives

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gun Violence, Human shield, M/M, Whumptober 2019, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: A stand-off that has Glanni holding Íþróttaálfurinn at gunpoint, how do either of them make it out? Do they make it in one piece or does the worst happen?





	Man With Nine Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 4&5 Prompts: Human Shield and Gunpoint
> 
> I chose to do them both together for day 5 cause they just seemed to match up perfectly.

How did they wind up like this? The barrel of the gun biting into the skin by his temple. Long arm pressing his broad back into a skinny chest. Harsh breaths in his ear followed by soft curses.  
  
"Let hi m go Glæpur," the officer across from them held the gun somewhere in the vicinity of Íþrótt's chest.  
  
"Why? So I can just get shot? I think not," the man pressed into his back snarled.  
  
"It's alright Officer. I can handle this," the hero tried to placate the man pointing the gun at his chest.  
  
"No. I'm not letting our beloved hero get shot in the head."  
  
"You're the only one endangering him. I was just going to push him out a window and make my escape. But my finger is starting to get real itchy," the criminal pressed the muzzle of the gun harder against the delicate skin of the hero's temple.  
  
He could feel the warmth trickle from the side of his head. "I'm sure if we all put our guns down we could work this all out. No one has to get shot today." Íþróttaálfurinn wanted to reach up to touch the arm wrapped across him, but he was worried if he moved, someone would be set off.  
  
"You and I both know he can't be reasoned with," the officer's thumb clicked the safety off on the side of the gun.  
  
"Oh yeah. Cause I'm out here killing people left and right. Go fuck yourself with the barrel of the gun," Glanni hissed.  
  
The room went dead silent. Íþrótt wanted to hold his head in his hands and cry. This is why the man was so misunderstood. He just couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. "Glanni, please. Let's just put the gun down okay?" he spoke softly enough that the man across the room couldn't hear him.  
  
"He's gonna shoot me. I can't go out like this. Not in front of you," the words were also soft, filled with mixed emotions.  
  
"I won't let you get shot. What kind of hero would I be if I let someone I love get shot on my watch."  
  
The criminal let out a soft sigh, "Alright."  
  
In that moment two things registered in Íþróttaálfurinn's mind: The deafening bang and the burning pain in his shoulder.  
  
The pressure against his back vanished and the sound of metal clattering to the ground had the hero's knees dropping him to the floor.  
  
The hero turned, crawling to the collapsed form of the criminal. "Glanni?" his voice sounded like it was coming from underwater.  
  
The man didn't even twitch at his name. Glanni's face was slack, almost peaceful. "Glanni?" he gently nudged the man with his good arm.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Íþróttaálfurinn's heart shattered into a million pieces. "No. No!" he grabbed a handful of the leather catsuit, shaking the man. "Wake up Glæpur! You can't do this to me!"  
  
The officer had approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I got him. I'm sorry I had to shoot through your shoulder."  
  
The hero rounded on the man, eyes blazing, "I had just convinced him to put the gun down! You didn't have to shoot him!"  
  
The man took a step back, "But... I thought..."  
  
"Whatever you thought? It was wrong." The hero turned away from the officer and curled into the side of the villain, "Oh Glanni. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I love you. Forgive me. Please, please forgive me."  
  
A ragged cough, a rattling wheeze, a twitch in the arm he had pressed against his chest. "Glanni?"  
  
"You're," a rasping breath, "too loud."  
  
The hero sat up and quickly pulled at the zipper by Glanni's throat. Pulling it down to show the shattered remains of some sort of jewellery, a mangled bullet, and only a bit of blood. "Thank you..."  
  
"I used one of my nine lives for you. Better make it worth it." The villain smiled weekly before he winced in pain.  
  
"I'll make every second count," the hero promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't kill Glanni. A request from my pal Kaiju_Wars. You're welcome lol
> 
> Say hello over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/) or tell me how you feel in the comments!


End file.
